As the number of fixed cameras available and accessible across urban and suburban areas increases, the opportunity and ability to identify objects relative to objects of interest in real-time correspondingly increases as well. In addition to fixed cameras, mobile cameras such as body cameras and vehicular forward-facing and/or 360° cameras have also begun to proliferate. With the amount of recorded video continuously increasing across all modes of video recording, the ability to uniquely identify and track a particular person, object, or entity (POE) of interest becomes more important. However, technical solutions for more narrowly identifying portions of recorded video and sub-selecting such narrow portions of video have not kept up with the proliferation of mobile cameras, and especially vehicular cameras.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved technical method, device, and system for identifying a POE of interest outside of a moving vehicle and more intelligently and automatically sub-selecting portions of recorded vehicular video using additional electronic sensor information to inform the technical video sub-selection process.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.